Episode 8581 (29th August 2019)
Plot Nate is glad to see Moira in his caravan. Moira tells Nate this doesn't mean he has a hold on her then she steps towards him and they kiss. The doctor explains to Liv, Aaron and Robert that there could be any number of triggers for Liv's seizure or it could be an isolated indecent. He advises Liv to be aware of any usual feelings and suggests she keeps a diary. As Moira and Nate lie in bed, Nate realises Moira feels guilty for sleeping with him so he tells her this doesn't make her a bad person. Victoria admits to Diane that she wanted to see Lee and ask him why he's doing this to them although Diane insists there's no appealing to a man like that and advises her to stay away. As Moira walks back to the farmhouse, Nate chases after her and questions how they can regret what they've done when it feels so right. At that moment, Amy appears and mentions to Moira that Cain was trying to contact her. Charity quizzes Doug about if he's seen anyone smoking cannabis. A guilty Doug redirects Charity attention towards a non-existent group of youths that were supposedly lurking about earlier. Moira isn't happy to find Nate in the farmhouse kitchen and tells him this has to stop. As Nate tells Moira he doesn't want it to, Cain returns home with an ill Isaac and has a go at Moira for not answering his calls which results in Moira biting his head off. Charity corners Nicola in the café and gets her to agree to do something about the drugs. Whilst Charity is in the café, Brenda informs her there'll be no more late openings. Moira apologises to Cain for snapping at him and for not answering her phone but Cain walks out of the house. Kerry and Amelia watch a movie together at Tug Ghyll. Victoria returns to the vending machine but her purse is no longer there. After Diane heads off to check the lost property office, the man from earlier walks in. Victoria apologises to the man then he hands her back her purse. Whilst Kerry takes Amelia home, Amy discovers her mother has been looking up one-way flights to Malaga, so when Kerry returns home, Amy confronts her about doing a runner. Kerry explains she isn't sure how much longer she can cope with living with Tracy knowing what they did and tells Amy that she wants her and Kyle to join her. Amy thinks it's a bonkers idea and tells Kerry that the guilt they are feeling is what they deserve. Cain returns to the farm and tells Moira that Debbie and Chas need his help in Scotland. Billy continues to try to make Ellis see that he can't trust Al but Ellis believes this is the chance to do something with his life and tells Billy he should be happy for him. Back at the Mill, Aaron gifts Liv a diary then they, Robert, Victoria and Diane resolve to enjoy the time they've got together before Robert's court case. Moira finds Nate in the yard and notifies him that Cain is going to Scotland. She tells Nate that if they are going to continue seeing each other then they need to agree on a few ground rules. Nate agrees to Moira's conditions and goes to kiss her but Moira insists it's not safe just now then walks off. Cast Regular cast *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isabel Hodgins *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Al Chapman - Michael Wildman *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *Dr Fitzgerald - Andrew Williams *Luke - Max Parker Locations *Butlers Farm - Caravan, yard, kitchen and living room *Hotten General Hospital - Ward A5 and corridor *Unknown park *Church Lane car park *Emmerdale Village Institute - Exterior *Café Main Street - Interior *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Front garden *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes